Uta no Prince-sama: Lost Sonata
by Shitsuren Hane
Summary: They're here for a reason; all of them. Some were for their families, some for their dreams, some to find new ones and some to search for something missing within them. It was unexpected that these desires had made them to see things beyond their expectations. (STARISHxOC) (Warning: Contains OCs, and OCxSTARISHxOC love-triangles.)


**Warnings:** OC/Canon, bullying, vulgar language  
**Rating:** T for bullying, vulgar language and violence  
**Pairings:** STARISH/OC

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

OK, so I honestly didn't like the first chapter because when I wrote it, I was still having 'aftermath of exams', meaning I'm still tired from studying hard for my exams. Now it's over and I wanted to write fics like I used to before but because I'm still tired, my writing skills got shabby, I guess.

Most musical terms in the title will be written in caps. This is pretty much my take on UtaPri, since April is way too long to wait for another new season. D: (Impatient Hane is impatient, yes.) There are some parts of this fic that's the same with the anime and so. I haven't play the games yet, but I read through summaries and walk-throughs of it and try to get a grasp of the canons' personalities.

I don't own Uta no Prince-sama, and the songs that's going to be place in this fic.

* * *

**Tune 1: Press START  
**

The morning's weather was favourable for most people. It wasn't too cloudy, nor too hot. The winds of spring blew among the branches of trees that grew within a villa's garden, as flowers planted beneath it swayed. Meanwhile, further up in front of the entrance of the villa, Tokugawa family's butler and valet were busy placing a few luggages in the limousine's trunk. A young black-haired girl watched as another younger butler and a maid helped another girl, whom look a lot like her, into the limousine.

"Mio," Hearing a familiar voice behind her, Tokugawa Mio stood up quickly and turns around, facing an elderly woman. "Now, I want you to behave yourself while you're at the academy. Shining Saotome is your late grandfather's closest acquaintance and you, your cousins and sister joining this academy is an honour to their friendship."

Sometimes, the black-haired girl just wants her grandmother to know that she was fully aware of that fact a long time ago. "Yes, grandma."

"I wonder what class you'll be in," the aged-woman asked, as she and her granddaughter walk down the small steps towards the limousine. "Your brothers and sisters are all S-Class students, you certainly hope that you'll be place in that class."

"Yes, grandma. I do hope so too," chuckled her teal-eyed granddaughter.

"I just wish Fumika was still here," Mio noticed that there was a small hint of sadness in the elderly woman's tone. "She would've been proud to know that her daughters are going to be musicians just like her, but alas, Kami-sama loves her even more. She might be watching the two of us now."

"Ah, I think so too."

"Milady," the two turn towards the two butlers, valet and maid bowing down in front of them. "We've packed your luggage. It's time to get going now."

"Alright; Mari," The maid raised her head up. "Yes, Milady?"

"Can you please tell my brothers and sisters when they get home about my leave to Saotome?"

"I believe the master has done that, malady." A relief smile appears on Mio's lips. As expected of father, she thought before turning to her grandmother. "Well then, grandma, I guess I better get going."

The elderly lady nodded with a smile, tucking her granddaughter's hair behind her right ear. "I pray that you will have a splendid time at Saotome. Please send my regards to Rin and Hiyori-chan."

"Will do, grandmother." Mio gave her one last hug, chuckling before letting go and turning towards her maid. "Please take care of her while I'm gone."

The blonde-haired servant nodded without any hesitations. With her valet behind her, the fair-skinned girl headed towards the limousine and went inside it. After closing the door for his mistress and starting the engine, the vehicle soon left the premises of the Tokugawa family's villa. The teenager sighed, as the view of the villa shrinks little by little.

"Look on the bright side, at least we're going to make our family proud and dreams come true." A voice said as Mio turn towards her right. She was used to her twin's quietness and sudden talking. Sometimes, it made Mie to look like as if she wasn't there; and it does scare her older twin a little, to be honest.

Mio chuckled and said, "I couldn't agree more on that."

**[~*~*~*~]**

The trip to Saotome Academy was quiet and very boring, according to Mio. She had cleared most of the stages and routes of the games placed in her PlayStation Portable, and listened to most of her favourite songs while doing so. Just as she was about to ask 'Are we there yet?!' for the seventh time, Sakai the valet then announced with a genuine cheerful tone.

"We're arriving at Saotome Academy in five minutes, ladies." Seven was indeed a lucky number. Exactly five minutes later, the academy's gates appeared in their view and just by looking at it, the black-haired teen couldn't wait to get out of the vehicle. Mie could only chuckle at her older twin's eagerness; she may the older twin but she defiantly acts the opposite. By the time Sakai had stopped the car and open the door before helping Mie with her wheelchair, Mio had already glued herself at where she had stood by the time the enthusiastic teenager stepped out.

"We're finally here," she breathed out, both fists curled up in front of her. "Saotome Academy..."

* * *

**Preview for the next chapter…  
**

"_Watch where you're going, Tokugawa." Oh, she knew that voice very well._

_[*~*~*]_

"_We're in the same class and we're room-mates!"_

_[*~*~*]_

"_It's not like there are attractive boys around here anyway."_

* * *

Eh...not much. I tried to not bring out my 'big guns' at one time. I like going slow, and I honestly don't know why. I guess it makes my work a lot more easier than going fast and confuse my readers with tons of main OCs being introduced.  
I'm stuck with OpenOffice and I'm starting to loathe it little by little. (The Microsoft installed on my new computer wasn't activated yet.) I haven't update my stories for a while (especially my TeniPuri fic.) due to this. I apologize for any spelling and grammar mistakes.  
Also, once one group of OCs is introduced, on the last chapter the last character is introduced, there will be mini-profiles of them that my readers can keep track on. Thank you for taking your time to read~!


End file.
